Ran's big GoodBye
by Ran Hakubi
Summary: A farewell of sorts to the world of writing KP fanfics.


**A/N:** This was suppose to be my presentation and "good-bye" so to speak at the Fannie Awards, but with the untimely and tragic passing of cpneb, I thought I'd share it with you guys here.

* * *

The place went black as night as a large screen came down from the middle of the stage. A film strip started up, with the dust glowing in the light of the projector as it put its movie out for the audience.

Ran Hakubi, who had all but vanished from the Kimmunity appeared in his chair. It was the same chair that was seen in his YouTube videos over the Game Gear and electric typewriters, that being a dark brown recliner made of micro-fiber. He was wearing a Ghostbusters baseball cap on top of his head, as well as a white t-shirt and a pair of blue jeans.

"Hey folks. Sorry I haven't been around that much lately, but between work and my other projects, I just haven't had time for the group, but that doesn't mean I haven't forgotten you or anything, plus I'm sure I'll pop in and make a forum post every now and then. You can still always get a hold of me through the information on my profile page, and I encourage you to do so. But you're not here to hear me say that. Nah, you want to hear the nominees for best K/R story. Which we will get to in a moment, but you know me. I've always got to deliver a top ten. Tradition, ya know? So, without further ado," Ran said and grabbed an index card off his side table, which had all sorts of cups and stuff on it, "Ladies and Gentlemen, from the home office in Owasso, Oklahoma; here in my right hand is Tonight's Top Ten list. Here we go."

Ran vanished off the screen and was replaced by a fly-by of the numbers ten through one walking down the red carpet while checking their cell phones.

Ran came back on the screen and took a sip out of one of the cups from his table. Realizing that he had the wrong cup, he forced himself to swallow and quietly replaced the beverage that, with the twisted face the absent presenter made, had gone bad. "Ugh…from the home office in Owasso, Oklahoma: Top ten Twitter posts during tonight's awards show. Now, just because I can't be there, doesn't mean I haven't been following what's going on thanks to Twitter. Anyways, let's do it, number ten: What smells like naked mole rat gas?"

"Number nine: Only two awards in and the place has already ran out of beer…"

"Number eight: Here in the girls bathroom. Writer spotted me. Guy writer. Gulp!"

"Number seven: Drakken smells pleasantly fruity."

"Number six: Woo hoo, I won a hunk of trash…(Sorry, that's a daytime Emmy twitter)"

"Number five: Why no category for best NASCAR homage?"

"Number four: No number four, writer off tweeting."

"Number three: Why do I have a sudden craving for strawberries and sweet tea?"

"Number two: Just realized hotel fair was more than my rent. Not good."

"And the number one tweet from tonight's award show: When I find Ran Hakubi, I'm going to kill…TARA!" Ran said in surprise as Tara walked in on him, still looking lovely as ever.

"So this is where you snuck off to! I swear Ran Hakubi, why couldn't you just use the podium like everyone else?" Tara asked, every word a not-so-veiled threat.

"But, but. I thought this would be neat, I could promote my show on YouTube and kick in some originality in presenting!" Ran managed to eek out.

"I was suppose to be able to use this moment to hand an award off to one of the best K/R writers out there…and you RUIN it for me!"

"Um…sorry?"

"Oh, you will be!" Tara said as she started to grow just a bit bigger in front of the camera, her breathing showing her anger.

"Andthenomineesare!" Ran managed to squeak out before Tara lept at him, causing the camera to get knocked over and shut off, reverting the screen to static.

*NOMINEES HERE*

Ran came bolting across the stage with Tarable hot on his heals a moment after *WINNER* had come up to claim the award. The fleeing author, who had the award in his hand, tossed it over his shoulder into the hands of it's now rightful owner and vanished behind the curtain.


End file.
